


13 Spades

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [8]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Multi, VIKINGS AU, Viking AU, Vikings, dark!halfdan, halfdan x oc, mature subjects, modern halfdan, modern vikings, murderbro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: This story was inspired by a Tumblr friends mood board. If you want to check it out, find me on there under Artemiseamoon.Summary: Halfdan the Black was one of the most famous and brutal hitmen of the 13 Spades. He left his signature and his work was like no other. Halfdan wasn't the only high ranking member of the 13; known as the Queen of Spades, Nikki Heart would give Halfdan a run for his money as the two engage in a little game of cat and mouse...Warnings: Halfdan and my OC are professional murders, so this will be a mild-dark fic with Dark!Halfdan themes. Nothing too graphic but still, you've been warned. I love me some Murderbro Haldfan so here is my love letter...
Series: Vikings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The story is based off a friends moodboard, the theme is a professional murdered Halfdan. So you know, adult themes 18 +. Story will include: Dark subject matter, killing, professional murders, kinks.

Part 1 

Halfdan the Black was famous, If he was sent for you, you were done. Despite killing swiftly, he often left one hell of a scene behind, full of violence and blood. Yet, never a trace of him. No fingerprints, no DNA, nothing; his work was legendary. 

He wasn’t the only prominent member of the 13 Spades. The elite group consisted of thirteen hands picked killers; professionals, the best in the world. All members were notable, there was no denying that. Each spoke at least five languages and could blend into any situation. 

The 13 Spades didn’t mind Halfdans' chaotic calling card; in fact, he was highly sought after for those wanting to make a statement. Halfdan did, on occasion, or when pushing it too far, kill more quietly. He was capable of both, he just preferred the chaos. 

Nikki Heart, known as the Queen of Spades, made quite the repetition for herself. It was rumored Nikki and Halfdan were the administration's favorites. Nikki was one of the first women initiated into the 13, making her the Queen. 

Halfdan and Nikki grew more and more curious about each other as time went on. Often, one wondering, if their paths crossed, who would come out on top? Who would reign supreme? Members were elusive, operating on solo missions only. Despite this, most met at private gatherings. The very same gatherings both Nikki and Halfdan avoided. 

Nikki’s curiosity got the best of her. That's how she ended up in his target's hotel room; standing over the body as she waited for Halfdan to walk through the door. Halfdan liked a show, so she was going to give him one. 

Nikki didn’t have to wait long, the door eased open as he slid into the room with the ease of a black cat. He looked even better in person, all the extensive research she had done, now the real thing stood before her. Seemingly unbothered by the scene before him. 

“What,” he spoke softly, “did you do?” His blue eyes burning into her, it was hard to ignore the fine black suit he wore, the long tailored coat, the way his hair was perfectly slicked back, the expensive leather of his gloves. He caught her eyes roaming, but she didn’t care. 

“It’s called Murder, baby.” A sly smile on her lips as she stepped over the body, moving toward him. Her deep brown eyes on his. 

“This was my hit.” 

“I know,” pouting her lips, yet nothing resembling remorse in her eyes, “I killed mine already. When I realized we were both here, it didn’t take long to figure out who you were after. Besides,” running her gloved hand over his slim tie, “ I thought, it’s about time we meet anyway. Don’t you agree? The Queen meeting the famous Halfdan the black.” Her lips curving into a mischievous grin. 

Halfdan was still, his gaze steady, “You do know what this means, yes? You owe me, I think you’re smart enough to know, I’m not the kind of guy you want to owe.” 

“Is that a threat? Or a promise?” 

“Careful,” he warns 

“Ohh,” biting her lower lip, “ I like suspense. Guess I’ll just have to figure it out then.” Nikki releases the tie and steps back, catching his eyes fall to her legs before returning to eye level. A moan of approval slipping past his lips. 

“Poison?” He asked, shifting his attention to the body. 

Nikki moved behind him, setting her chin on his shoulder, he turned his head to look at her, their lips almost touching, “My favorite thing after knives,” Nikki purrs, “Don’t worry, I left the best part for you. He’s still warm, plenty of blood to feed your...thirst.”

The smile on his lips nearly made her heart jump out of her chest, he inched closer, “Is that right?” 

Nikki doesn't reply, instead, lifting her chin from his shoulder to make her exit. She barely gets an inch away when he grabs her arm, his strong grip felt through the peacoat. Halfdan closes in, whispering into her ear, “the only reason you’re walking away is that I’m letting you.” 

“Is it? Or do you have that backwards?” Nikki pulls free of his grip, blowing him a kiss before slipping out of the room.


	2. Part 2: Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The story is about a modern AU professional murdered Halfdan, so you know, adult themes 18 +. Other themes this chapter: stalking, implied abusive behavior from a non-main character, fire, gun kink/ play

Halfdan watched as she lifted the martini glass to her lips. The stupid fool, he thought, thinking she was actually interested in him. Halfdan had to admit, something was exciting about watching her work; like a black widow catching her prey. Her ability to shapeshift, to become another person with a wig and contacts was uncanny. No wonder she was a Spade. 

It was exciting, hiding in the dark. However, he did have to make a point, to repay her for her little stunt two weeks ago. What better time to come out of hiding than now? It wasn’t too hard to find what she was working on, just like her, he was good at finding things.

Nikki was teasingly lingering the cherry against her lips now, laughing at the man's joke. The dumbass likely told her everything she wanted to know, all before she finished her first drink. Now, she was just playing with him, the way a cat bats around a mouse. 

Halfdan wondered if she felt him, as he shadowed her the last few days. Or, was the infamous Queen of Spades unaware of his close proximity to her in the shadows?

Almost consumed by his thoughts and the tightening of his pants, Halfdan felt relieved as Nikki finally ate the fucking cherry. The way she danced it across her lips for what seemed like an eternity was driving him mad. Nikki then excused herself, heading to the ladies' room. That's when Halfdan made his move, slipping in behind her and locking the door. 

“What are you doing here?”

Without a word, Halfdan pulled her left hand into his, dropping a gaudy silver ring into her palm. Nikki recognized it immediately; her lips parting slightly as she examined it closely. 

“How did you-”

“I told you,” his voice a chilling whisper, “you don’t want to owe me.” 

Nikki was both furious and turned on. The ring belonged to Nicholi Weston, head of the JVS. A bunch of men who got off on thinking they were some elite secret society, but in reality, they were just a bunch of assholes with too much money and power. 

Nikki asked for this job specifically; she wanted to kill him herself, to make it long and slow and agonizing. Word on if she got the job or not was to come that morning; she was sure she had it. Now, the guy's secret club ring rested in her palm; Halfdan the Black got to him first. 

“You can either enjoy your date, keep selling a night that poor bastard won't ever get. Or, if you leave,” he looked at his watch, “in 10 minutes you’ll catch our friend before he bleeds out. Buy yourself a few minutes to make it hurt.” 

“I left your guy alive.” 

“Barley, 9 minutes.” 

Nikki bit her lower lip, thinking her options over. 

“You’re wasting time, killer.” 

Nikki made her decision, the information could wait, “Where is he?” 

Halfdan seemed pleased, reaching into his pocket and slipping a folded paper in her hand. The texture of his fine leather gloves touching her skin. The contact caused the slightest reaction in her eyes, one he took note of, “Good girl.” 

The smell of fire filled the air long before she reached the destination. Halfdan had made quite the mess. Weston's car ablaze in the middle of the dark road at the back of town; the part of town no one with any sense came to. 

“Fuck.” Anger surged through her, this was her kill, she wanted this. Hearing a branch crack behind her she whipped around, her left hand retrieving her gun with ease as she turned to her target. A smug grin and cold blue eyes meeting her gaze, 

“Too late.” 

“You said he was alive.” 

“I did,” he chuckled and she pressed the barrel of the gun to his chest, “What are you going to do, shoot me?” 

Nikki sighed and started to pull away. Halfdan calmly gripped her hand over the gun, holding it in place. 

“Think you have what it takes? I'll admit, you’re not bad, for a woman.” 

“You’re going to wish you never said that.” 

“What?” his eyes dropped to her neck, “you’re going to prove me wrong?” 

“What do you think?” 

“You don’t want to know what I think,” Halfdan steps closer, with his right hand he gently caresses her face, the leather cold against her skin. As their eyes lock something deep, primal, and dark stirs between them both. 

Normally, anyone close enough to hold a gun to him would be dead. He was letting her do that, just like he let her walk out of the room that day. Nikki was getting away with murder and he was allowing it. In fact, she was serving to be more of a distraction than he liked, and he couldn't have that, not for long at least. 

Before Nikki could think of a response, Halfdan overpowers her. Seconds before she was in control, now, she was pressed against the tree, the gun barrel under her chin as his free hand cradled the side of her head. She could get out of this, she thought, but the perverse truth was, she didn't want to; Nikki wanted to see where it would go. 

A smile lingered on Halfdan's lips as he took her in with his eyes. He liked how much shorter she was without the heels, the way she had to strain her neck to look up at him.  
Every so often her full lips would quiver, like words hanging on the tip of her tongue would slip out any minute. Instead, she was silent, as was he, the fire raging in the background. 

Halfdan’s free hand moved from her face to her jacket collar. Lingering there a moment, before taking the small sapphire pendant she wore between his gloved fingers. His eyes cast down on the gem as he spoke, “This is just dinner. You’ll love the desert.” 

Fuck, she thought, the throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable. The gun, his body heat on hers, and his growing erection pressing into her was becoming too much. Nikki was feral for him; the almost full moon intensifying the mood as they stood obscured by the trees of the dense woods. 

Lifting her left hand, Nikki ran her nails across his hand as he released the pendant, making sure to press into the thick gloves. The sensation sent waves through Halfdans' body and caused a low moan to dance off his lips. Halfdan was fighting every urge in him to take her right here. To fuck her hard and fast while his handy work burned in the distance. It would be epic, he thought. Of all his sexual adventures, he’d never done that before. 

Halfdan slid the gun down. Slowly moving, traveling the length of her neck, down her exposed chest, and over the curve of her breasts; Nikki lifted her left leg and brushed against his ever-growing erection with her knee. The look in his eyes was unlike any she had ever seen. Plenty of men lusted after her, but this wasn't that look. This was something else; something darker, older, animal in the most primal way. 

Halfdan leans in closer, he reholsters her gun and inhales her scent, his nose barely touching the skin of her neck. For how weird all of this was, Nikki couldn't remember being more turned on than she was here, in this very moment, pinned against a tree by the famous Halfdan the Black. 

Just as he raised his head, sirens blared in the distance. Halfdan stepped back, “It would be a real disappointment if you got caught. I’m looking forward to our next meeting.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there.” Sharing a knowing smile, they both walk backward a few steps, soaking the other in one last time, before turning in opposite directions and leaving the woods. 

Nikki couldn't sleep that night, like a ghost Halfdan haunted her. The only relief coming when she took the pressure off with her favorite vibrator; only then did sleep come. 

The next morning, news of Weston's murder reached her employers. When she came into the local office to see the crime scene photos, she nearly burst into laughter. It was now clear what Haldfan meant by the desert. 

The Weston bastard got it good. Halfdan didn't just burn him alive, he mutilated him first, in ways Nikki dreamed of. Sure, she was a little bitter he took this from her, but what better payback than to take another kill from him, this time she would finish the job.


	3. Tricky and Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern professional killer Halfdan (AU). The use of a song is heavy in this chapter, the lyrics were in italics, but since I can't do that here it may be a little confusing. If any other rock/industrial lovers want to know the song it's: Professional Killer by KMFDM.  
> Warnings: Adult themes 18 +. This part is not graphic but don’t read if you don’t like this kind of thing or find it too dark.

Halfdan couldn't help himself, two weeks passed since their encounter in the woods and she still infected him. He was always an intense person with an addictive personality, but this, this was new. He never had to work hard for a woman, nor had one who captivated him as much as she did.

He almost resisted his stalker tendencies until she left bait. Two days ago, when he returned to his hotel room from a kill, he found a card slipped halfway under his door. Part of him knew what it was before he even saw it; a playing card, the Queen of Clubs. The card left a stupid smirk glued to his face the rest of the night. This cat liked the game, and so did he. On the back of the card was one word, Velvet, the name of a fetish club in Berlin. 

~ A day later ~ 

The high from dancing was almost similar to killing. The excitement, increased heartbeat, the way every cell in her body was alive. As the strobe lights flashed, Nikki moved as a woman possessed. Aware of all the moving bodies, yet in her own world. It was one of her favorite things to do after a kill, to dance. Especially if it was a particularly dirty kill. That's why she liked poison and other silent but deadly killers. They were her preference, but she could kill anyone with anything, you couldn't be one of the 13 otherwise. Not that she didn't like blood, she loved it. 

Her fetish for blood started when she was young, the vampire obsession came naturally. As a teen, Nikki was sure she too once bathed in the blood of the young in some dark castle ontop of a hill. Maybe she was the very thing of the night that frighted town folk and scared generations to come. 

When she was recruited for the 13, it came as no surprise. What else would she do? This was right where she was meant to be. She never had any reservations about how fucked up she was, she was never normal. 

As Nikki slid away from another eager suitor, she couldn't help but think of Halfdan. She had never in her life desired anyone as much as she did him. Nikki knew she could have him; the man wasn't a saint - far from it. It was known Halfdan was picky, even so, many women shared his bed. It was clear he wanted her too, but there was something about making him wait that really got her going. 

How long could she torture him before he just exploded? Taking her right then and there, no matter where they were. Sure, she thought of a million ways it would happen; this way pleased her the most. It was the motivation behind slipping the card under his door instead of just taking one of his kills. Nikki was still going to do that, but first, she wanted to play with him a little more.

There was no doubt in her mind, he would be here. Anyone else she danced with was just filler, biding her time as she waited for him. Nikki didn't have to wait long, just as she finished the thought something about the air in the club changed. It was him, he was here. Almost like two wolves, they could feel each other, sense one another. 

Nikki could feel him behind her but didn’t look. Instead, she continued to dance, moving seductively to the sound of the music. Halfdans breath tingled the back of her neck as he pressed against her ever so slightly. Smiling to herself, Nikki paused as the song ended and transitioned into another. Halfdan leaned in, “I got your card, killer.” 

“Halfdan, this song is about you. ” Nikki said softly, the beginning beats of Professional Killer started to play as she arched back into him. “...so cruel…” she sang, swaying to the music. 

Halfdan shook his head, fine, he thought, the kitten wants to play, we'll play. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her back into him, dancing with her. “A tiger on the attack, ready to bleed…”

Halfdan didn’t know how much more he could take, the dancing, the way she moaned the words, and stared into his soul as she pressed against him. He knew exactly what she was doing. He told himself he wouldn't give in first. The plan was to make her beg for him; to make her so frustrated that she'd pounce. Just like the feral kitten she was. But here, in this club, with the music, the leather and lace, she was fucking winning. 

Nikki grabbed his collar pulling him closer, Halfdan thought, this is it, she’s giving in. I win. But the kiss never came. Instead, she pressed her lips against his ear, further seducing him with the song lyrics. “Tragically yours, obey and submit to me.” 

“I will find you wherever you hide, got a thrill for the hunt, a skilled criminal mind.” Nikki dug her nails in his chest as she sang the words, pleased he knew the song, but not surprised. 

Pushing away ever so slightly, Nikki rested her palms on either side of his face, searching his eyes, “We would have been friends in high school, rebels, the weirdos...went to the same concerts.”

“Maybe.” His desire overwhelmed him, turning his voice into a growl. Nikki continued to dance at a slower pace as her eyes traced his lips, her hands flat against his chest and gripping possessively. Halfdan was hypnotized, for how good he was, maybe, just maybe she was better. But he couldn't let that be, he had to get the upper hand. 

Before Halfdan could make his move, she bit her lip coyly as that look in her eye returned. That tricky fox one. Nikki took one step back, motioned for him to follow her, then disappeared into the crowd. 

Everything in the club began to intensify as he looked for her. His heart was racing, his pants grew more and more uncomfortable as he ached for her; he was done playing. Nikki needed to be punished, making him pine for her like this. No one did this to him, no one. 

So calm  
Tracking your every more  
Unrelenting my conscious clear  
Beyond a shadow of a doubt  
A force to be feared 

The song fueling his desire and need, Halfdan moved through the crowded club with ease; he knew his gut would lead him to her. What he didn't know was Nikki could see him come up the stairs to the third floor. She had eyes on him most of the time, just waiting for him to come to her. 

He was a sight to see. The way he moved through the crowd, all the eyes admiring him. Lusting after him and unaware he was death walking. His good looks and sharp clothes made him appear like an eligible bachelor when he was one of the world's deadliest killers. 

Wretched and pure  
Tricky and dangerous  
Do not question  
Or challenge your fate  
A promise is written in blood  
Take life for pay 

When Halfdan rounded the corner, Nikki waited for him, slinked up against the wall like a fucking pin-up, an innocent look on her face. To the left, he could see a room where dancing was now something much more. Of course, she led him here; to the pleasure floor. The minx was cleaver. 

To his right, a number of the club goes in fetish gear, actively putting it to use. Before him, against the velvet back curtains, Nikki posed for him. Her skin-tight black velvet dress hitched up a little higher, her legs teasing him. 

“Do you know what happens when people are alone with me?” His tone low and cryptic. Nikki only grinned, slightly swaying her hips as they locked eyes; Halfdan drew closer. 

Yours is not to ask why  
Yours is to do and die  
Professional killer 

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” 

“Me?” Pointing to herself, “...never.” Mouthing the word and biting her lip again.

Halfdan snickered as he pushed her further into the wall with his body. Bringing one hand to her neck, he gripped her throat as his other hand reached back, gripping a fist of hair and pulling hard. Her lips parting and a soft gasp leaving her lips as he did. Nikki could feel her knees weaken as the tingling between her legs intensified. 

Halfdan had that look again, the one from the woods. Like he would devour her. Knowing she had his full attention, Nikki slowly slid the tip of her tongue against her upper lip and teeth. The act caused Halfdan to groan audibly and lean into her further. 

Nikki knew she had Halfdan exactly where she wanted him, “What are you going to do," she teased, "punish me?” 

Fuck it, Halfdan thought, he couldn't take it anymore. He’d make her pay in other ways, but right now, his victim was pinned against the wall; the time for games was over, he was going to have her. 

When Halfdans lips met Nikkis, she melted into him, his tongue claiming hers as he inhaled her. Nikki had never been kissed that deeply before, it was like Halfdan was taking her soul, and she was giving it to him willingly.


	4. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is a modern professional killer Halfdan (AU).   
> Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT OKAY. Adult sexual content 18 + !!!!!!

“I said be quiet, or I’ll add another finger,” Halfdan warned; his eyes on the road as his middle finger moved expertly between Nikki's legs; one hand firm on the wheel, the other between her legs. 

There was something about their chemistry that was intoxicating; Nikki only had two drinks but still, time was lost between them making out against the wall to her ending up in his car. All desire to dominate and make him squirm flew out the window the moment he kissed her. Was this what it was like? To sign yourself over to the devil? 

Halfdan drove smoothly, not in a rush, not distracted despite the intense pleasure his finger was giving her; this man knew exactly what he was doing. Nikki gripped the door handle tighter, still, it couldn't save her from moaning aloud. The sound caused Halfdan to look over at her briefly, a dark look in his eyes; the kind that warned, you will be punished. 

“You do like to misbehave, don’t you Killer.” He slid in two more fingers, causing her to nearly jolt back, it took everything in her to stay still in this constrictive seat. 

Almost as if he timed this perfectly, just as she neared euphoria, Halfdan deprived her of his fingers as he pulled up to the hotel. Not acknowledging the state he left her in, he opened his glove compartment and took out cleansing wipes, first licking the same fingers dripping with her before wiping them. 

“You bastard,” Nikki replied as she pulled her skirt back down. Halfdan only looked at her from the corner of his eye, a look that quickly became one of her favorites. His profile was already sexy, but the dark side-eye sent her spinning. 

“Come on.” He commanded more than asked, getting out of the car first and to her surprise opening her door as well. 

The short trip to the room was quiet, Nikki was wondering what Halfdan was thinking. He was eerily calm, despite the desire vibrating off of him and the hard-on in his pants she could not keep her eyes off of. Even in the elevator, he didn’t touch her, just stood beside her looking at her like he was going to devour her. 

The door sounded heavy as it closed behind them, so did the latch. Was this anxiety? Nikki asked herself, it was an unfamiliar feeling. She was a sexually confident woman, men were for fun; an ends to a means and she was never nervous or anxious. But he made her nervous, no matter how much she wanted to deny it; it was the truth. 

Halfdan moved behind her, taking her coat off her shoulders and placing it on the hook beside his. Nikki started to wonder what his next move was, but she didn’t have to wait long. 

Halfdan rolled up his sleeves, revealing his very strong and toned forearms as he closed the space between them. His eyes locked on hers as he reached for something in his back pocket, a blade appearing; he held the tip under her chin. 

Leaning closer his eyes fell to her lips, “Take off your clothes.” 

Okay, I’ll play. Nikki said to herself, she would explode if he didn’t touch her soon. Besides, the night was young and she could flip control, taking it later in the night. For now, she would submit, fully, let him have her completely. 

Eyes locked on his, Nikki undressed slowly, just like she suspected, this is what he wanted. She took her sweet time, and the desire in his eyes only increased. 

Once she was fully naked, Halfdan began to walk around her, taking in all of her as the knife would graze her skin on and off, her shoulder, her collar bone, her arm, the small of her back, her left nipple; Halfdan, without hurrying, observed every single part of her. 

When he stood before her again, a small smile lingered on his lips, 

“Like what you see?” She couldn't help herself, 

“Yes.” His voice low, he dragged the tip of the knife down her chest, in between her breasts and circled back up to each nipple; both hard and impatient for him. Getting her wish, Halfdan lowered his head down to her chest, taking the left nipple into his mouth, then the right. His free hand resting on the curve of her lower back, pulling her closer to him. 

As he lingered there, he moved the knife down, dragging the tip against her thighs. Never breaking the skin. He wielded the thing with a mastery; his hand movements were steady and skilled. 

Abruptly, Halfdan dropped to his knees, placing the knife back in the side holster and lifting her left leg, draping it over his shoulder. Nikki’s jaw nearly dropped; he seemed the type to seek his own oral pleasure first; this, she didn’t expect would come so easy. She damn sure was going to make sure he did, but for it to come so easy, for him to want to taste her so badly; she couldn’t have ask for a more perfect scenerio.

Halfdan wasted no time, his head between her legs as his tongue, the fucking sorcerer he was, worked skillfully. What kind of magic is this? How in the world was this man so good? 

When her left hand tugged at his hair a low growl mixed with his moans; his hands digging into her flesh as he continued. He wasn’t just tasting her, his tongue was deep; this man consuming her. 

As the high reached its peak, Nikki came; Halfdan still in place sucked in her pleasure, all of it. Her balance wobbly as the orgasm washed over her, Halfdan stood, hands on her waist as he helped her find her balance. His lips quickly claimed hers as she did, pulling her body close to him. 

They made their way down the hall to the bedroom, still interlocked and bumping into the wall as they went. Halfdan barely gives her a second to breathe, as soon as their lips part, he’d seek hers again. 

In the bedroom, Halfdan picked her up, dropping her into the bed, the sinful smirk on his lips as she bounded on it a little before setting into a spot. Halfdan stood at the end of the bed, Nikki crawled over to him and sat up on her back legs. 

She looked like a fucking goddess, Haldfan thought. There, naked, wet, and waiting for him. He had never wanted a woman this much before; he needed her, needed to be inside of her deeper than anyone else had ever been. He needed to leave his mark and claim her body as his. 

The sultry brown eyes of hers dance up to meet him as she works his belt and pants, soon they drop to the ground as she palms his length, very happy with the reveal. 

“Is this for me?” She purred, “You’re hard as a rock.” 

Halfdan groaned as she danced her tongue around the tip of him, already moist with precum. She could swear his knees buckled just a little as he sways toward her. She leaves a wet trail of kisses up the length of his shaft before taking him into her mouth; the sensation rocking him forward as he cursed under his breath. 

Nikki was already pushing him to the edge, with how well she handled him and how deep she let him go. When she opened her eyes, looking up at him, he nearly came. The sight of her before him like that; it was one he’d never forget. 

Blissful moments later Halfdan came, she pulled him out of her mouth and held him over her breasts as his cum leaked on them; the soft, full, beautiful, brown breasts he fantasized about regularly; and in those fantasies, he was cumming on them just like now. Maybe she was a witch? How could a woman have such an effect on him, make him so crazy and do exactly as he dreamed she would in his head. 

Halfdan pushed her back on to the bed, climbing on top of her and turning her over on her stomach. She could feel he was still hard, as he pressed into her more than once pulling her into his ideal position; on her knees, chest down into the bed and ass curved up toward him. 

Roughly spreading her legs, he lined himself up with her entrance and slid inside, pushing his way in fully and sending her deeper into the bed, her hands gripping the sheets as she moaned. 

Halfdan was still, savoring the sensation a moment before gripping her hips, making her arch more, “higher.” He commanded her to curve her back more and he pulled out completely, his left hand coming down hard to slap her left cheek; then the right hand to the right cheek. 

Driving into her again, Halfdan went deeper, almost too deep as the sensation of pain and pleasure mixed into one. With slow, long agonizing strokes he leaned forward, biting her ear and whispering into it as his other hand held her hip in a death grip. 

“Has anyone ever been this deep inside you? Hmm, kitten?” 

“Yes.” She lied, fucking with him. Wanting to push the limits. When he pounded into her again he nearly broke her, she cried out slapping the bed beneath her and he smiled to himself, 

“You’re a little shit, you know what...don’t worry. I have all night to punish you for that.” His strokes increased in speed, leaving them both speechless as she pushed back into him and he continued to fill her, stretching her walls blissfully... 

Close to cuming, Halfdan grabs a first full of her hair, pulling her up to him and off the bed and his other hand moves around her body to her lower stomach, resting there with a firm grip, the hand on her hair soon moving to her throat and gripping it just tight enough for it to be pleasurable. 

Nikki reached back, one hand on his thigh as the other rested on the back of his neck…

“Fuck-fuc...goddamn kitten…..” Halfdan growled as he spilled inside of her, Nikki cumming at the same time as she bit down on his hand as it moved up to her mouth and face. 

The two collapse down into the bed, Haldan on top of her and still inside of her throbbing and filling her as she coats him; the mix of their juices dripping down from her entrance. 

Breathing heavily, both just lay there that way for an indeterminable amount of time. Halfdan moved first, gently pulling out of her and rolling onto his back, exhaling loudly. 

When Nikki found the strength to move, she rolled onto her side, finding him already looking at her, a big grin on his face. 

“I don’t believe in Heaven kitten, but if I did, I imagine that's what it would feel like.” 

Nikki smiles, feeling something unfamiliar rise in her with his words. Fuck, she thought. She didn’t just want him, she fucking liked him. She liked him more than she was letting herself realize until this very moment. 

No, no time for that. He just told you to feel like heaven, HEAVEN! No thinking, just, enjoy this. Rolling to her stomach to be closer to him, her hand resting on his chest as she leaned in to kiss him. Halfdan rolls her under him, pressing his body weight into hers as the kiss deepens.


	5. In The Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is a modern professional killer Halfdan (AU).   
> Warning: THIS CHAPTER STARTS W/ mild? SMUT   
> Adult 18 plus please, the scenes are not very detailed though. I kind of summarize what's happening. Later on in the story we have some minor descriptions of violence as per Halfdans line of work.

Uneven breaths, hearts racing, beads of sweat on skin; fingers interlocked as Halfdan hold’s Nikki’s arms over her head. 

Two bodies still one, as the aftershocks of orgasm consumed them. The sun rises; peeking through the slightly open blinds as sleep sings to them from the horizon. 

Halfdan stays inside of her, enjoying her slick warmth as he shifts his grip, holding her wrist with one hand while the other journeys down her body and over her breasts. Groping them one by one as his mouth finds her nipples. 

With a slow twist of his hips, he starts to move inside of her again. Sleep closer than ever as his desire for her battled for one more round. 

“Kiss me.” Nikki's voice a breathy whisper, Halfdan’s lips finding hers in the languorous haze of sunrise... 

Even blinking feels like too much energy. Her tired lips give way before Halfdans does as she drops her head to the side, her fingers above her head interlacing with his once more; Halfdans hot mouth finding the perfect sensitive spot on the side of her neck as he speeds up. 

“You started this Kitten, don’t fall asleep on me now-” 

A soft whimper falls from her lips as his tongue leaves a trail from her neck to the space in between her breasts. 

“Fair.” Her response barely above a whisper. 

Some time ago Haldfan had fallen asleep; so did she. But her love for sleepy sex inspired her to mount him; to re-ignite his arousal by riding his thigh. It didn’t take long to get the desired results, he was more than eager to provide. Now, it was his turn... 

The sweet surrender of sleep soon became too powerful to deny. Seducing them both like a spell to give themselves over to it - more pleasure would come later. 

After a few sedated kisses, Halfdan rolls onto his back. Resting his head on his arm; a tender grin on his lips. 

Nikki shifts to her side, eyelids already closed as Halfdan observes her from the corner of his eye; she was asleep. Haldan turns his head to get a better look at her without straining his eyes. 

His focus falls on the rhythmic pulse of her neck muscle, the way her dark brown strands, now wild and wavy lay against her face and pillow. The slight red tone under the carmel brown of her cheeks; the slight part of her swollen lips. 

Before he could stop himself, Halfdan lifts his hands, letting his fingertips touch the sweaty skin of her arm, traveling the length. When he gets to her hand he runs the pads of his fingers over her fingers and nails, then over her thigh where her hand rests. 

Halfdan did this for a while, in between slipping in and out of sleep. Tracing the coutures of her face, her neck, her body. What he didn’t know was Nikki was slightly awake for some of this, like him dancing on the line between sleep and awake. She decided to pretend when she did wake, enjoying the tenderness of him when he thought she wasn't looking. 

To be touched like this was something she longed for; but she was never close enough to anyone to get to this point. Instead, it was just a fantasy, one she kept to herself. 

For Halfdan, sex was a primal need, an excahnge that didn’t need any complications. It was easy keeping sex uncomplicated. Still, there were things he craved and indulged in his most hidden fantasies. Laying with someone he didn’t want to leave was one of them. 

After sex, Halfdan was gone. He never stayed the night, nor could the woman. This was the way things were. The last time he stayed after the act was so long ago. He was a different version of himself then. Even in that situation, it was nothing like this. 

With Nikki, he wanted to stay. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, for as long as possible. A realization which caused him both pleasure and discomfort. 

The chase was over. He had her, she had him. It would be fitting for both their personalities if they parted ways right after. Instead, they prolonged it, making it last as long as possible. 

As the hours of night passed filled with kisses, many positions, and switching of dominance he couldn't help but think about the quieter moments in between.

Now, in the light of the sun's rays, those moments were even softer. The moments their eyes would meet and that uncomfortable yet overpowering feeling stirred even deeper. That feeling he wouldn't dare name, nor would she. 

Besides, Halfdan thought, that sort of thing wasn't really possible was it? It was just something romantics made up. 

His thoughts begin to slow down, as sleep wins the battle of wills. With his hand still on her hip, Halfdan succumbs to sleep. 

…

6 hours later 

The sound of an alarm jolts them both awake; Halfdan springs up and searches for his phone, soon quieting the alarm. 

Pushing her way through drowsinees, Nikki sits up; gripping the sheets in her slightly disoriented state. Once the fog clears, the night plays in her mind and in her muscle memory. 

Nikki revisits their other encounters, how it all led to this; the end goal. The prize was won, she should be satisfied. She was very much so, but the lingering question of what now? That was causing problems. 

Nikki wasn’t the only one slapped with reality upon waking; something she realizes once a sound on the other side of the room captures her attention. Halfdan is near the window, phone in his hand but eyes on her. 

There was something new in them, like he was waiting for something from her; she didn’t know what that was. As she thinks of things to say, he clears his throat and motions to the hallway. 

“I have to piss.” 

“Sure.” 

She rolls her eyes at herself as he leaves, his cute butt a nice sight even though she felt like she could have said more than sure. He was clearly waiting for her to say or show something; she gave him nothing. 

Throwing her legs over the bed the body ache came on, they couldn't keep their hands off each other and fucked through the night ache. Nikki was sure she had the marks to prove it, even if they were not clearly visible. 

Pulling the sheet off her body, she presses her feet to the ground. Spacing out to the feeling of the wood floor against her skin. 

When Halfdan re-enters the room she notices how cute his hair looks, a mess atop his head. His face was softer than she was used too, so were his eyes. 

Again, she wonders what to say and he speaks first, “I have to make a call.” 

“Sure, I want to shower before I go anyway. You know, murder calls.” 

Halfdan winks at her as he slips into his pants, then leaves the room. 

In the shower, as the water runs over her hair, the night replays in her mind. Every little touch, every kiss, the intense prolonged eye contact. The way he was so rough but kissed so gently. The way his fingers would find hers, evoking the softest of feelings inside of her when their palms touched. Starting to feel overwhelmed, she tries to shake the thoughts from her head; she is unsuccessful. 

The more she tried to not think about last night, the more she thought about him. What was supposed to be a goal met and the hottest sex of her night with one of the most dangerous men alive turned into inner turmoil and emotional conflict. Halfdan was a conquest, this was supposed to be the end. In spite of that, she wanted more. To think this was it didn’t give her relief, it made her sad. 

Halfdan stands on the balcony, the phone in his hand; he just took a new assignment. Looking out at the city he thought about how he always liked it here. He had good memories in Berlin and now this memory with her. 

Glancing back at the room briefly, he could hear the shower going. For a fleeting moment he feared if he entered she wouldn’t be there. But something deeper in him calmed that fear, Nikki had given him so many clues non-verbally, she was enjoying this as much as him. She would still be there, right? 

This was an uncomfortable thought for him. Usually a woman leaving before he did just made it easier; it was nice. The thought of Nikki leaving, not so much. 

After a little more back and forth with himself, Halfdan decides to join her. He didn’t want this to end yet, why pretend otherwise? Besides, the job was later and he had plenty of time, he didn’t need much time to prepare. 

Nikki felt him before hearing him, the air in the bathroom changed as he entered. The sound of his pants and belt hitting the floor soon follows. Halfdan slides the glass door open, leaning against it as he takes her in. 

“Are you going to watch or join?” 

“Why not both?” 

Nikki nods in agreement and continues to wash the lather off her skin. Halfdan only watches for a moment, too tempted to join and touch her himself. 

Joining her, he closes the door and takes the soap into his own hands. Pulling her to him, one hand on her lower stomach as the other spreads the soap across her back; his previous heavy handedness now soft and light. 

They take turns washing each other in between kisses and comments about last night. Creating a deeper intimacy which scares them both; but it fed them too. 

When Nikki washes his hair, Halfdan seems even more vulnerable; leaning into her touch. 

“You like my hands in your hair, don’t you?” She didn’t really have to ask, she knew the answer. He pretty much turned into a cat anytime she did it, even when he was pounding into her like it was the last fuck he was ever going to have. 

Halfdan only replies with a soft, “hmm.” One so soft it makes her heart flutter just a little. 

As the water pulls the soap to the bottom of the tub, both of them feel refreshed and clean. Halfdan lets her step out first; sure he enjoys watching her but it was also to get his wits about himself. 

Eye contact was never an issue for him, even with her. But in the shower he found it hard for the first time, like she would be able to see the most hidden parts of him. 

Once he gathers himself, he steps out, slapping her ass hard with his left hand as she wipes down her legs. 

“Fuck, that one hurt.” 

“Only because your ass is already sore,” he says with a grin before bringing his hand down once more on the other cheek. 

Nikki scoots out of the way and jumps behind him, giving him a good hard wack on his ass. 

“God Damn woman!” 

Laughing, she stands in front of the mirror drying her hair, I have a train to catch in a few hours.” 

“I can’t stay either. Murder calls.” Halfdan stands behind her, biting the side of her neck. 

Nikki leans into it, turning to face him once he’s done. 

Instead of speaking right away, as he was expecting her to, she caresses his face with her hands. Eyes on his as her hands move up to his hair, tugging the ends just a little. 

“I’m glad you accepted my invite.” 

“So am I,” his eyes searching hers. 

Nikki stands on her toes, pulling him forward, her fists still in his hair, as their lips meet again in a sweet kiss.

…

2 Weeks later 

To a normal person, the thought of sitting down to eat a steak dinner after murdering someone with your own hands would seem macabre. But to Halfdan, it was his normal. 

Just hours before he sat in a mansion, waiting until his target got home. When he did, he revealed himself calmly. There was a perverse joy he got out of the panic, the fear. Why me?, begging, bribes, the “don't you know who I am?” - those were his favorites. The most common too. 

Maybe Halfdan was more animal than man? He didn’t know, he didn’t really think about it or feel the need to psycho-analyize himself. Truthfully, he didn’t care. He couldn't be who he was, and do what he did otherwise. Being recruited as a Spade was still one of the best things that ever happened to him. 

After the dinner and a series of reflective thoughts, he went for a walk. The destination? A spot he really liked in the nearby park. One he visited whenever he was in town. 

Making his way over the bridge, hands in his pockets, Halfdan was enjoying the day. A cool 80 degrees, a good meal in his stomach along with a nice wine. It was a good day. 

A year ago was the last time he stepped foot in Italy. A combo trip, business and pleasure same as now. With so many similarities between then and now, he was aware of the differences too. 

Same as last year, a 13 Spade killing people for a shit load of money. Traveling freely and living a dream life. As one would expect with such a profession, he wasn't really close to anyone, just a few trusted friends and one of them lived here, still does. So many similarities but one glaring difference; her. 

By now, next on his list after a fine meal, he would celebrate his kill by seeking sexual release. As long as it was with a woman who met his standards. Halfdan loved sex but he wasn’t foolish about it, in fact he hadn’t been with anyone sans protections in years. With Nikki he couldn't help himself, he didn’t just want her, he needed her skin to skin. 

He’d only been in town for about 5 hours and spotted many possible lovers. Still, something in him frowned at the whole thing. Halfdan was less excited about it, fucking some hot woman was no longer as appealing when he was haunted by a ghost. 

He had to admit it, Nikki fucked his head up. So much so last week when he almost took a woman home he couldn't do it, he wanted Nikki. The Queen of Spades ruined him and he was pissed about it. 

Thats it, he decided, I have to fuck someone. If I fuck someone I’ll get her out of my system. Just as he finishes the thought, he steps on something a little slippery and looks down; it was a playing card. 

“Fuck me.” he mutters as he picks it up, it was the The Queen of Spades card. 

What kind of mojo had this woman worked on him? 

Even worse she vanished. After the shower she rushed off and left. Leaving no signs of her since. Unless, this was a sign? 

It was easy to find her before, not to the novice, but for him. He was good at finding people and accessing the most buried information. Even still, Nikki dropped off the face of the planet after she blew him a kiss leaving his hotel room two weeks ago. 

He couldn't find shit on her and it pissed him off even more. Not just because he wanted to know where she was, because he had to face the fact she might have made it easy for him before. When he did find her, maybe it was easy because she wanted it that way. And now that she had him, there was no reason to leave him crumbs anymore. 

Halfdan pauses, unsure if he should keep the card or not. 

Let her go. He tells himself, tossing the card in a nearby bin as he continues his walk through the park. 

To be continued….


	6. Becoming the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: We spend just a little bit of time looking back at how Nikki became the Queen of Spades via a flashback. 
> 
> Warnings this chapter: General descriptions of Nikki’s work but non-graphic violence, some not so all subtle f x f flirting

Leaving the crowded club behind, Nikki stepped outside to light the joint. The cool night air is a welcomed senestion on her hot skin; she must have danced for at least 10 songs straight. 

Before she could bring the small wonder between her fingers to her lips, the back door opened, the sound of heels followed. Nikki was a regular here, knew the owner; she wasn’t worried about being caught. 

The woman stood beside her, her expression still; she was statuesque. Her hair was perfectly styled, like a pinup model; not a strand out of place. Her clothing was clearly expensive.

Nikki speaks first, “It’d be a bit awkward to buy me a drink out here.”

The blonde smiles, her head lowering slightly as she takes a step forward, 

“This is a business interaction. Still, if all goes well, I have an exceptionally fine bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon I’ve been dying to open; vintage of course.” 

“You don’t say,” Nikki observes her, taking a long hit and slowly releasing the smoke into the air through pursed lips. 

The woman's eyes momentarily follow the smoke as it dances up, then disappears. She retrieves a black envelope from her slim fitting black jacket, handing it to Nikki. 

“I know who you are, I have a job for you. It pays handsomely.”

Nikki was suspicious, not taking the envelope right away.

“I understand your distrust, it's wise. I’m perfectly content leaving this with you. Review it, make a decision based on your findings. I trust once you confirm the legitimacy you’ll give me a call, “she slides her slick card, “you have my number.”

The blonde turns toward the club, 

“Hey, wait-Marion, Marion what?” 

“Just Marion.” 

“If I were to say yes?” 

“Of course, what do you take me for?”

A glint in her eyes as she hands Nikki what seems to be a sleek black wallet, “The rest when it’s done.” Marion turns on her heels to leave, Nikki stops her. 

“No-” Nikki grabs her arm, making her stay close as she looks through the wallet; impressed at what she finds. 

Marion smirks, with her head she motions to Nikkis grip on her forearm, “You are strong. Satisfied?” 

“One could never be too sure,” Nikki zips it closed it, then slips it into the inside her bra. “Why such a big dessert? Is he worth that much?” 

“Oh, Nikki, “she leans forward, keeping steady eye contact, “he is. 24 hours. Call me.” 

Marion places her hand over Nikkis. Gripping tight as she frees her own arm from Nikkis hold. 

“You’re not a fucking cop are you?” 

“No, I’m not a cop.” An amused look in her face. 

“A cop would say that.” 

“We both know you are experienced enough to know the difference. I’m just a woman who needs something done.”

“Who sent you?” 

“I’ll tell you all about it over that bottle, when the job is done.” Marion winks at her before returning inside. 

Nikki finishes the joint, thinking over the whole interaction and job offer. 

…

18 hour later 

Nikki sat at the table, silencer on her lap as she stared down at the body. This dude was a creep and a crook; her favorite kind to kill. It felt like she was doing the world a service, knocking them off the board. He pissed off the wrong people, people higher than him and now he laid here dead. 

Standing, Nikki was going to start cleaning up when a small sound echoed in the house. Grabbing the gun, she steps over the body and hides her figure in the doorway as Marion appears.

“Splendid.” Her blue eyes traveling the outline of his body slumped on the floor. 

“Marion,” Nikki lowered the gun.

“You, Nikki, are exactly what I hoped for.” She kneels down, taking a close look at the body. 

“Who the hell are you, really?” 

“Me?” She stands, walking toward Nikki, “I’m the one whose been watching you -”

“Watching me?” Nikki takes a step back, raising the gun again. 

Marion grins, making a gesture with her hand, “That won’t be necessary. How about you clean this up and meet me in two hours, at this address.” She slides a folded piece of paper into Nikki’s pocket. 

Nikki retrieved it, holding the weapon under her arm as she unfolds it. “It’s coded.” 

“And you know the code. Decipher it.” 

Nikki slips it in her pocket and takes hold of the gun, pressing it against Marions torso over the fine coat. Marion walks back into the wall, Nikki never falters. 

“What are you going to do, shoot me?” 

That line has never sounded as flirtatious as it did now. Nikki jams the barrel into her a little more, 

“No fucking games. Who are you?” 

Marions sly smile returns, “I’m sure, an evil little thing like you knows about the 13.” 

“Wait, the 13 Spades?” 

“Your excitement excites me, yes. It’s about damn time we had a woman - I think you’re it, “Marions eyes travel the features of Nikkis face, she wraps her hand around the gun lowering it and squeezing out of the tight spot, her body rubbing against Nikkis as she did, “ 118 minutes.” 

Marion saunters out of the room, leaving the house. 

“What the fuck?” Nikki mutters to herself. Shaking her head, she focuses on the crme scene. 

…

It was a nice place and a bitch to get to, especially under the time constraints. Still, Nikki made it there right on time. After entering the code to get in, Nikki made her way inside, finding Marion waiting for her with that famous bottle of Cabernet in the kitchen. 

The only difference was her dark coat and pants were now replaced with a blood red top, matching lipstick and a black pencil skirt with heels. Marion raises the bottle, a glass in her other hand. 

“You made it.” 

“We’re you betting otherwise?” 

“Not at all, sit,” she motions to the lounge in the other room and follows her out with the bottle and two glasses. Before she can open it, Nikki inspects it for any signs of tampering. 

“Now, why would I poison you if I need you?” 

“That’s a reason on its own.” 

Marion raises an eyebrow and nods her head, waiting for Nikki to finish. She she’s no signs, no tampering and hands it back to Marion. 

Once the bottle is open she pours two glasses and passes Nikki one before sitting beside her, her back straight as her body faces Nikki. 

“What is this about the 13 Spades?”

“First a toast,” Nikki abides and they raise the glasses, “To you.” 

“Thanks.” Nikki is still very suspicious, but curious. 

“I’m a fan of your work. I’ve watched you for a while and I know you’re ready.” 

“If this isnt bullshit, and you really are a Spade, why didn’t you kill him yourself?” 

“Me?” Marion laughs, “I’m not a spade. I find the Spades.” 

“...makes sense. I’ve only ever heard of the men.” 

“And that's what I’m looking to change. Why should it be all men?” 

“How’d you get in, if you’re not a killer yourself?” 

“Please, taste the wine.” Marion waits patiently until Nikki does, she drinks hers at the same time. 

Damn, this is good. Nikki thought, giving Marion a small nod of approval. 

Marion continues speaking, “Let’s just say I’m married to the business and my specific set of abilities have secured only the best work for us. A few years ago we had some - failures. That was a man's doing. Once I took over research and assessment, we’ve excelled. All current members, 6 to be exact, were hand picked by me. I cleaned house, all that remains is the best of the best.” 

“You’re telling me you have some kind of eye for this thing, a mind for it. But you don’t like to get your hands dirty?” Nikki puts the glass on the table, leaning in closer to Marion, “but watching, that’s okay?” 

Amused, Marion matches her body language, leaning in too, “I don’t suggest you attempt to psychoanalyze me.”

“It’s what you did, Marion? Before this? I bet you loved fucking the brains of the criminals, crazy types; the ones no ones could figure out.”

Grinning, Marion stands, retrieving a package from the bookcase and placing it on Nikkis lap before sipping more wine. It’s the rest of the payment plus interest. 

“I must admit, I’m impressed. I know if I’m being tailed, I didn’t detect you.” 

“It’s because I’m that damn good, and I don’t wear heels in the field.” 

“Damn, sure you don’t want to be a spade?” 

“I prefer this,” Marion bites her lower lip, “I must add, my job is to find those no one can find. I wouldnt worry about having missed something.” 

“I still will, can’t let that happen again.” 

“I told you, you’re perfect. You can bring the finess, the - femme fatale we need. You can do things as a woman no man ever could. You could be absolutely deadly, Nikki.” 

Nikki leans back into the couch, drinking the wine as she mulls it all over. It was a damn good offer, shit, it was her dream offer. A dream she didn’t know she had before now, as she assumed the 13 was closed for business and just men. 

The cushion shifts as Marion joins her again. 

“You must have married someone important.” 

“Important enough. It was a stepping ladder. He works for me now.” 

Nikki raises her glass, feeling good about the future, “Look at us, the first women of the 13.” 

“Welcome to the crown, Queen, you’ll wear it well.” Marion touches Nikki glass with hers before bringing it to her lips.


	7. Recruiting Halfdan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: We take a trip back to see how Halfdan became a Spade. 
> 
> Rating M Adult 18 + 
> 
> Warnings this chapter: General descriptions of Halfdans work but non-graphic violence. Knife play to an extent bc halfdan just really likes knives ok.

3 years before Nikkis recruitment 

Halfdan knew he was being followed. His senses were on high for the last 6 days. The most frustrating part? Whoever it was, they were good. Managing not to get caught, so far, but Halfdan would change this. 

He wouldn’t kill them right away, no. He was too curious. Who would be tailing him and why? Well, as for the why, Halfdan could think of numerous reasons, if some was stupid enough to try.   
As day 7 neared its end, Halfdan changed his schedule a second time to throw his mysterious shadow off. This would be the day he’d uncover their identity. 

Later that evening 

Marion lost him. He just slipped through her fingers like a fish. Annoyed, she decided to call it a night. There was always tomorrow. She had no plans of giving up; she wanted him too badly. Halfdan was made for this, she was going to get him. No matter how long it took. 

Before Marion could unlock her car, she was swept off her feet into a set of strong arms, one tight around her waist, the other against her chest, a gloved hand holding a blade to her neck.   
“You shouldn’t go around stalking strange men, kitty cat.” Halfdan growls into her ear, his facial hair ticking her skin. 

“I must say, if I wasn’t convinced of your abilities, I sure am now,” Marion strains to look back at him, he raises the blade higher. 

“What are you talking about?” He asks.

“No one caught me yet, except you. I’m impressed.” 

Intrigued, Halfdan quickly turns her to him, backing her into her car as he does so. The blade now resting at the side of her jaw, under her hair. 

Halfdan was intense, his aura from afar was nothing compared to up close. He was both calm and menacing at once. On top of that, being nice to look at only sweetened the chilling package.   
“I’m here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. I’m your way in. If you kill me-“

“Killing you could be quite enjoyable, “ he traces her jawline with the blade, eyes dark and cold, “...I don't always play with my food, but you-“ Marion raised her head slightly higher, keeping her eyes on him. 

By this point, Marion observed so many possible candidates, most ending up being disappointing; two were on her maybe list. She really wanted Halfdan as the first in her new team. This fed her determination. 

Clearing her throat, she speaks up, “I’m recruiting you for the 13 Spades.” 

Something shifts in his eyes at the sounds of her words. 

She plays on that shift, “You are familiar.”

Halfdan raised an eyebrow, suspicious but curious. The blade still to her skin, his grip still tight around her body. 

Marion knew he wasn’t going to just believe her, she had to show him proof. 

“Let’s move this into my car, I’ll show you.” 

After a few contemplative seconds, Halfdan tears her keys from her hands and takes the scarf from her neck. Quickly binding her wrist with it. He’s rough, the knot is tight, she knew she’ll have bruises in the morning. 

Moving quickly, Halfdan shoves her in the passenger seat and sits behind the wheel. Locking the car doors so she can’t try anything. He returns the blade to the soft spot under her jaw.   
“What are you waiting for, blondie, show me.” 

Marion manages to open the glove department after some difficulty and hands him a small black case, it looks like some kind of a makeup mirror. 

“Open it.” 

He looks at her suspiciously but opens it. The small computer inside turns on and she uses her eyes to unlock the information. Halfdan is impressed, despite the cold expression on his face. He heard they had high tech things like this, but he never saw one in person. 

The 13 Spades was like a myth that all the hit men talked about and dreamed of, yet no one ever had any proof of its existence. Halfdan figured, if it was real, they were likely selective and anyone who bragged they were one, really wasn't a member. 

Marion places the compact on the dash as a short video plays. Once it's over Halfdan turns to her, pressing the knife against her skin but not cutting her. 

“Cute little gadgets. If this is real, why’d your boss send a petite blonde out to do the dirty work?” 

“I am the boss.” 

Halfdan chuckles and nods his head, “Really?” His eyes traveling over her in a predatory way. 

Marion turns her attention to the screen and speaks a command, a new screen appears. 

“This is your first assignment, you may recognize him.” 

Halfdan reads the projected screen and sits back, grinning, “I know who that greedy fuck is.”

“He’ll be in town for 12 hours, mostly unescorted between 3 and 6. After it’s done, call me.” She points to where her cards are kept. 

Halfdan, still as a statue, only follows her motion with his eyes. 

“How much?”

Marion motions to the back seat, “false floor, under the left seat.” 

“I wouldn't move if I were you.” He warns, his voice dark and low. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I have no reason to run.” 

He smirks and checks the back, a case is right where she said it would be. Once it's in his hands she tells him the code. He opens it, 

“Blondie, this is generous.” 

“You're worth every penny.” 

He winks at her and counts the money to confirm the amount. Once he’s done, he closes the case. 

“I take full payment upfront. This is mine.” 

“It’s yours.” She agrees. She wasn’t going to argue with him, she needed him to be in. 

Halfdan sits up, taking her in once more before pulling her wrist toward him and undoing the knot. Once it's loose he tosses the scarf on her lap. 

Marion massages her wrist, looking up at him as he goes back to reading the file details. She would have to change her methods, that was for sure. She couldn't be caught again. 

As she’s about to speak, he crowds her with his body in the seat, running the tip of the blade in a straight line down the side of her face, the cold metal barely touching her skin.   
He licks his lips and flips the curl over her forehead back with the blade.

“If I find out you're lying to me, I’ll kill you. After a very long and drawn out foreplay.” 

A chill runs down her spine, Halfdan can see it. Still, he was impressed with her poker face she was insistent on maintaining. A smile animates her red lips. She was feeling a mix of fear and arousal. 

“Minus the murder part, because I do enjoy my life, Halfdan. A long very drawn out foreplay sounds rather - tantalizing, don't you think?”


	8. Guarde Che Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Have you missed Nikki and Halfdan? I have. We catch up with them in this chapter. This is the second to last chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: More smut ahead in this chapter, later some angst and fluff. Specifics: knife play, unprotected sex, some bondage, knife play, use of vibrator 
> 
> Adult Mature Sexual content 18+ | Gif and board credit: me | Words: 3,291
> 
> Song heavily used this chapter: Guarde Che Luna by Fred Buscaglione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see GIFs and music tags for the story, read the fic on my Tumblr. Me: Artemiseamoon

NIKKI

Nikki sat up in the bed, looking down at the very good looking and very asleep man beside her; his long brown hair across the pillow. A deep feeling of dissatisfaction filling in her; fucking Halfdan, she thought. 

This was the second time she had sex with someone since him, and for the second time she was unsatisfied. Not that they were bad in bed, they just weren't Halfdan. How does one have the most earth shattering intuitive sex with someone then just move on to fucking normal people? It seemed an impossible task. 

Getting up, she put her clothes on and gathered her things. Slipping her shades on and grabbing a banana from the table top as she left the apartment. She was already here for way too long. 

The only reason she stayed over was due to jet lag; despite how long she'd been doing this, sometimes it still hit hard; and this was one of those times. Four flights in three days plus one long trip to and back from the States last week, she was fucking exhausted. 

Nikki decided to walk back to her hotel room, the guy lived about 20 minutes away and the breeze in the air was nice. Stopping to get a pastry and coffee she sat outside, looking out at the street as the people walked by. 

Later that day, after her job was done she took a train into Milan. She had a place there and was looking forward to staying in her own space for a few days. She didn’t have any assignments. The train ride was long but peaceful, she always liked the views. There was something about trains she enjoyed, more so than flights. 

…

HALFDAN

Halfdan decided to stay in Italy a while, with his next job two weeks out it would be nice to take a little vacation. He planned to travel to his favorite places; ending the trip in Milan before he flew out to his next job. 

His days were filled with rest, connecting with a few old friends. Halfdan was enjoying himself, still he couldn't shake her. 

The day before Milan, he met a woman at a party. It happened all the same, he went back to her place and got what he needed; but not what he wanted. There was only so much masterbating he could do; he needed the real thing and she was gorgeous and eager to please him. But she wasn’t Nikki. 

Using his access to company information and talking to one of his contacts he found she wasn't on assignment. Nikki hadn’t been for a week now, the last flight she took under one of her many names was to France. An excited feeling rose in him; if she was still in Europe the changes of seeing her were high. What he would say, he didn't know. After all this time, and all the scenarios he rehearsed in his head, he couldn't predict how he would act. 

No woman had ever taken his breath away before; her ability to do so both excited and scared him. All this would be easier if it just ended after he fucked her; but he only craved her more now - like a vampire she was blood, she was the best blood and he needed it, he needed her. No woman had ever fit so perfectly before either, it was like she was molded for him. 

…  
His first day in Milan, Halfdan met up with an old friend of his, they planned to take the boat out on the water the next day. As they walked through the street a feeling rushed him, a feeling he had never felt before. Looking to his left he saw her, inside of the cafe she sat with two other women; they all seemed to be in a good mood and she was laughing. 

It's not that Halfdan hadn’t seen her smile before, he did. But the full smile was as bright as the sun, huge and warm, her laugh even more intoxicating. Halfdan was so enamored he stopped in his tracks, his friend stopping as well, to see what captured him so intensely. 

As Nikki joked with her friends a familiar feeling washed over her, she could smell his cologne and the shampoo he used in his hair. She could sense him. At first, thinking she was being dramatic she pushed it back, refocusing on the conversation. 

Then the feeling hit again, even more strongly, causing her to look up past her friends to the street. Finding him there, in the flesh, staring right at her from the street. She couldn't see his blue eyes, but he wore those dark shades; the sexy dark shades and a fitted black shirt and black jeans. He looked good. The sight of him evoking body memories of just how good he felt too. 

“You know her?” Halfdans friend asks him.

“You could say that-” his words trail off as she stands, excusing herself from her friends and going out to greet him. His friend was talking, making comments on her beauty and curves, but Halfdan wasn’t listening; he was focused on her. 

“Of all the cities in the world-” she grins and puts her hand on her hip. Her dress a royal blue, just like the one the first night he approached her after their meeting. That color looked damn good on her. 

“I end up in this one.” He replies. 

Taking him in, Nikki bit her lower lip playfully. “I need to get back, girls day and all. But, maybe we’ll run into each other again.” 

“Maybe we will.” 

“Addio.” She winked at him, turning to go back into the cafe. 

“Wow-” his friend starts, 

“Let’s go.” Halfdan says, tearing his eyes away from her form as she walks away. The two men soon disappear around the corner to go on with their plans. 

...

Both of them have a full day; enjoying themselves and thinking about the other. What were the chances? Maybe, the card in the park was a sign, Halfdan thought, maybe it was a sign he would see her again. 

Nikki was overjoyed, not wanting to seem needy or obvious, she down played her reaction to him on purpose. She wanted to jump him right there in the street, in front of everyone. The three weeks passed since that fateful night felt worlds away. Her body was awakened; craving him. 

Her friends asked her about him, the sexy mysterious man in black. Not telling them much, she gave them the basics, leaving them wanting more but the rest she would keep to herself. Nikki didn’t get to see her two best girlfriends much, one she knew before she became a Spade. 

Since Nikki knew she was coming, they all arranged to meet here; it was the perfect vacation made even better by Halfdan being in town. Part of her did wish she was a bit more excited, fearing she came off indifferent which could lead him to not pursue her. In spite of her efforts to forget about him, she couldn't. Pushing him away was a fear, but it was safer than revealing just how into him she was. 

That night, after turning down some appealing offers, Nikki returned to her apartment. Even if she bought someone over, she was too focused on Halfdan to settle for anything less. 

Opening a bottle of wine she put a record on, standing beside the vintage victrola and closing her eyes as the record played, occasionally sipping the wine. 

Of all the apartments and houses she had, this was one of her favorites. Especially the balcony, and the view out to the street. The building was old; quaint, perfect for her. 

…

Halfdan left the party early, his friend deeply entangled with the blonde he had his eyes on all night. His friend tried to pair him off, the offer was tempting but once he saw Nikki again he only wanted one thing, her. Even if it meant he risked possibly being turned away. But part of him knew the chances were slim; not that he was being egotistical; the chemistry between them made it so they could feel each other. 

When apart, he was unsure how she felt - going back and forth on her possible emotions. But now that he’s seen her, now that he could look her in the eyes, read her body language and feel her - he knew his instincts were right. Nikki still craved him as he craved her. 

This knowing is what led him to his old tricks; attempting to locate her. It didn’t take long, upon opening his email a series of abstract clues waited for him. He smiled to himself as he decoded it, “Clever little fox,” 

After a shower and freshening up, Halfdan made his way to her place. 

…

On her third glass of wine, and fresh out the shower in a silk robe, Nikki continued to listen to music; feeling it in her bones as she swayed in her living room. 

She wondered how long it would take him to decode her message; it only took a few hours to give in. Three hours after seeing him she sent the email which she retrieved from the database. Nervous and excited as she sent it. 

Yes, she liked Halfdan, and yes that scared her. But he didn’t need to know that. They could have a night like the last, they could enjoy it for what it was then she’d get her shit together and move on - somehow. 

The song stopped, a brief moment of silence before the next started. Nikki squealed, putting the wine glass down and turning it up, 

“I love this one - 

Guarda che luna, guarda che mare  
Da questa notte senza te dovrò restare  
Folle d'amore  
Vorrei morire  
Mentre la luna da lassù mi sta a guardare  
Resta soltanto  
Tutto il rimpianto  
Perché ho peccato nel desiderarti tanto  
Ora son solo a ricordare  
E vorrei poterti dire  
Guarda che luna, guarda che mare 

Losing herself in the music and dance, when the doorbell rang it startled her. Taking a breath, Nikki made her way to the door, opening it and leaning into the frame. A beautiful sight before her eyes. 

“You’ve got yourself a nice place, Killer.” 

God, his voice. 

Nikki sighs dramatically, his eyes falling to the movement of her breasts under the robe, “Took you long enough, Halfdan the Black.” 

Halfdan stepped inside, his hand on her hips as he pushed her in, closing the door behind him. 

His hand still on her hip, he pulls her close. “Playing hard to get comes with very strict, severe, punishment.” His voice was chilling. 

“I guess you’ll just have to punish me then.” 

“Oh, “ he runs a finger down her chest in between the place between her breasts. Freeing his other hand, he undoes the knot of the robe. “Trust me, I will - but, there's something i have to do first…” he lifts her up, placing her on the kitchen table and spreading her legs. “Open nice and wide for me, Kitten.” 

Nikki abides; slowly spreading her legs wider; impatient, Halfdan pushes them wider, his face disappearing between her legs as his fingers and tongue work their magic. 

It doesn't take long, Halfan butters her up, getting her where he wants her. Stopping short of letting her come. Instead he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. 

Tying her up to the bed he undresses, slowly folding his clothes and setting them to the side. Taking his sweet time and making her wait for him. 

When he finally does come to the bed, he continues to tease her. Kissing, pinching, biting, licking; further working her up and denying the one thing she wanted the most. 

The torture continues for so long she begins to wine for him, like a desprate little brat. She kind of hated herself for it, she never begged for anyone, ever. 

Halfdan was pleased by this, 

“What's that? You want me to fuck you don’t you?” he whispers between nibbling on her ear as his fingers continue their relentlessness motion between her legs. 

Nikki wanted him inside of her, not his fucking fingers, not his tongue. She couldn't take any more teasing. 

“Halfdan, please.” 

“You hide from me for weeks,” he moves down her body, his tongue leaving a wet trail down the center of her breasts and her stomach. 

Reaching over to the side of the bed he retrieves the knife, circling her nipples one at a time with the tip of the blade. 

NIkki could feel his erection against her, she never wanted something inside of her as bad as she wanted him now. Halfdan wanted it too, but he was making good on his promise to torture her first. 

Freeing his previously occupied hand he licked the fingers, sucking on them as he looked at her, then shoving them in her mouth. 

“Do you get this wet for everyone? Or just me.” The blade now at her neck, “If you lie, I’ll make you pay.” 

Nikki’s lips parted, overstimulated she felt tired and ripe, too worked up to lie though she was tempted to fuck with him, “It’s all for you.” She muffles the words past his fingers. 

“Good.” Halfdan moves his fingers, freeing her mouth and resting that hand on her neck. Leaning forward he traces her lips with the tip of his tongue. “Good.” 

Still straddling her, Halfdan inches his way closer to her mouth, teasing her lips with his tip, 

“You want this, don’t you.” 

Nikki lifted her head, opening her mouth to take him in. He stops her, holding her jaw with a firm grip. 

“Did I say you can have it?” His voice stern, his grip tight. 

“No.” 

“You do hear,” he released her jaw and quickly undid the wrist ties. 

Thinking she was free, Nikki reaches for him but he pushes her back down. Halfdan positions her on her hands and knees. Just when she thinks he's done, he reties her wrist making it hard for her to balance. 

“Naughty girls don’t get the luxury of comfort.” 

Nikki looks back at him, thankful for her strong core muscles, “Watch when I get my turn -”

“There won’t be any of your left when I’m done to have a turn, I told you, what you did requires punishment. Stay there.” 

The weight on the bed shifts as he gets up. She can’t see him, but she can hear him rummaging through her drawers. 

“Ah,” He finds the one, the one with the toys. 

Opening the batteries he tried out a few, soon picking one he liked. A small but powerful gold vibrator. 

He enters her line of vision, the grin on his face is devious and chilling; he was really going to make her wait more. Eyes locked on her, Halfdans long finger slipped the button, the buzz warning her of the torture to come.

“I’m going to kill you, you know that.” She growls.

“As long as we’re fucking when it happens.” He grins, returning to the bed and sitting behind her, one hand gripping her hip as the other teased her clit with the tip of the vibrator. 

“Goddamn- Half-” she breathed, pressing her face into her arms. 

After a while he finally stops, bending over her. The feel of him so close driving her crazy as he pulls her hair, slapping her ass at the same time. 

Halfdan grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls her head back, 

“If you’re good, and you don’t cum, I’ll let you fuck me.” He releases her head and continues the torture, shoving the vibrator inside of her at the highest level. 

“Fuck!” She screams out, already feeling it coming, the thing that would make her feel so good but lead to two more hours of torture. Adding to her frustration she could hear him stroking himself behind her, wiping up her wetness and using it as lubrication. 

Think about ugly things, nasty things...things that turn you off. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think of all the non-sexy things she could. Luck must have been on her side, she somehow held on long enough for Halfdan to turn the toy off, unplugging her and placing it on the side of the bed. He reached around, cutting the rope with the blade and sat back on the bed, waiting for her to turn to him.

Disoriented, it takes her a moment. Finding her balance she turns around, facing him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, Kitten. Obeying the rules warrants reward.” 

“Fucking finally,” Nikki mounts him, his hands find her hips as she lowers down on him, taking in every inch of him as he pulls her closer and closer until he can’t anymore; skin against skin. 

Halfdan drops his head into the nook of her shoulder, biting her skin hard as he curses under his breath, one hand on her hip, the other on her ass. Nikki starts to ride him, fully letting herself go wild. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach orgasm, all the build up, all the waiting. Halfdan did plan to make her wait longer but he couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to break that damn toy, his impatience led to her early prize. 

Halfdan comes first, holding her in place as she rides out his orgasim. Her long nails digging into his back as hers soon followed. 

A long moment passes as both catch their breath and relax into each other. Halfdan moves first, lifting her head from his shoulder so he can see her face, 

Still out of breath, he speaks, “What are you doing tomorrow?”  
Surprised at the question, Nikki takes a moment to respond, “You could just stalk me to find out.” 

“No, I’m asking you.” 

“Oh, well, I had no set plans.” 

Halfdan maintains eye contact as his hand comes up to stroke her head, “My friend and I, we’re taking a boat out on the water for the weekend. Will you come?” 

“I-” a slight panic rises in her and she starts to detach from him, he holds her in place, “...what are we doing?” 

“I don’t know. But, I want you there.” For the first time she sees a vulnerability in his eyes. 

Touched by this, Nikki relaxes back into him, raising both hands to hold his face.  
“Then I’ll be there.” 

Halfdans lips meet hers; it's the tenderest kiss they’ve ever shared. A kiss full of the emotions welling up in both of them. Through the kiss, both admitting things they couldn't speak aloud; things they could barely speak to themselves. 

When their lips part, Nikki looks to the open windows, avoiding his eyes. It felt to intense to look at them right now. It was safer to gaze at the almost Full moon.

Halfdans waits for her to look at him, when she doesn’t he grabs her jaw, making her look at him, “what are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing,” she lies, “ just, looking at the moon. She’s beautiful, isn't she.” 

Halfdan is quiet, he knows she’s hiding her feelings. 

After a few seconds, Nikki rests her head on his shoulder, eyes still on the moon. She couldn’t say what she wanted to say, but she could do this, she could hold him. 

The gesture seemed to calm Halfdan too, as the tension she was starting to feel in him relaxes. Halfdan wraps his arms around her tight, holding her and letting his eyes close. Savoring the moment.


	9. Let you In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the end, thank you so much to those who read. This one was hard to get visibility with, but the few who have stuck with me till the end, thank you. This story is dear to my heart and by far one of the favorites I've done. 
> 
> Chapter summary: Halfdan and Nikki spend time together in a completely new way. 
> 
> Rating M 
> 
> Warnings this chapter: None

Morning after 

Sleep came easy that night. Both succumb to slumber with ease. When morning comes, Nikki wakes a half-hour before Halfdan. 

Already on her side, Nikki observes Halfdan as he sleeps. He almost looked different, or maybe she was really seeing him for the first time. No more big bad guy, no more famous killer, he was just - Halfdan. Something about that scared her more than the dangerous game of cat and mouse they played for months. 

Careful not to wake him, Nikki gently smooths his hair from his face, taking in every fine detail of it. She could feel her heart racing. Deep down, she knew exactly what this was; but she could face it? That was another question. 

Minutes pass this way, Nikki just watching him. Imagining what his life was like before all this. Who was Halfdan the man? What was he like as a child? Did he still talk to his parents or have a family? 

As she wondered all this, her stomach started to do the thing again, the flutter of a million butterflies as her heart seemed to swell the longer she laid beside him. The fact that he asked her to spend the day with him didn’t escape her. In fact, it was like a weight on her heart. It was a big question, one she was impressed he let himself ask. Halfdan was braver than she was. 

Doubts start to rise in her; what would his expectations be? Could she live up to them? What if she wasn't the person he hoped he was inviting into his life, even if it was just for a weekend? 

As Halfdan begins to stir in his sleep, Nikki shuts her eyes tight, pretending to rest. Seconds later, Halfdan wakes.

As he yawns, he gazes at the sight of her. Laying in bed next to him, she looked almost angelic in contract to her femme fatale image. 

This is the part of her he longed to know, to get closer to. He knew the armor, now he wanted to get underneath it, despite how much that alarmed him. If she was willing, he’d have to let her in too, something he still wasn't fully comfortable with. But what was better, protecting himself? Or living with regret? 

Before his thoughts could get away from him, his alarm sounds. Halfdan turns it off and wakes Nikki with soft kisses, planting them on her lips, her cheek, her forehead. When her eyes open, the soulful brown orbs staring back at him, he can’t help but smile. 

“We have to go.” His voice is groggy. 

“What time is it?” She asks, stretching her arms over her head as she sits up. 

“7:13.” 

“Fuck, it’s early.” 

“I promise, it will be worth it.” 

Halfdan pulls her close, one arm around her body as his free hand cups her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. 

“Keep looking at me like that, and you might not get rid of me,” she coos, feeling the most seen she’d ever been. 

“Who said I wanted too?” 

Biting back a smile, Nikki kisses him, running her finger through his hair as she does. When their lips part, he presses his forehead against hers. 

“Come on, Steven will be pissed if we’re late.” He slaps her thigh and heads for the shower. 

…

Later that night 

Halfdan finds Nikki on the deck, leaning into the railing as she looks out over the sea. The small gathering of friends now inside. 

It seemed she was having a good time; she got along instantly with his friends. It was like she was meant to be here. When she walked out a while ago, it seemed sudden. 

“Are you hiding from us?” He asks, stopping short behind her. 

She looks over her shoulder at him, offering a smile. “No, just thinking.” 

“About?” Halfdan closes the distance between them, wrapping himself around her body. He rests his chin on her shoulder. 

“I can’t believe it’s your birthday.” 

“I told him no birthday shit, I had no control over that.” 

Halfdan shakes his head, thinking about the dramatic "surprise!" as they arrived at the dock. 

Halfdan continues, “I don’t celebrate my birthday.” 

“Well, thank you for inviting me to such a special weekend. Whether you celebrate or not.” Nikki turns in his arms, he gives her a little more space to do so comfortably, “Happy Birthday Halfdan.” 

“Thank you for coming.” 

“When you asked me, to be honest, it scared me,” Nikki's eyes searching his, “ at least before I knew what we were doing. But now, I don’t.” 

Halfdan could see the vulnerability in her eyes, the slight worry in her expression. 

Nikki plants a kiss on his chin, before finding his eyes again,“ I’m just going to say this. If it ruins everything, it ruins it, but I feel like I won’t forgive myself if I just let my fear stop me. What's happening to me, I never thought this could happen. It scares the shit out of me.” 

“What's happening to you?” His hands come up to hold her face. He knew what he wanted to say, but feared it was too much. So he waits for her to finish. 

“God, this is going to sound so mushy,” Nikki shakes her head and takes a deep breath, “I’m falling in love with you," she pauses, "I love you.” Tension in her neck as she holds her breath. 

Halfdan grins and pulls her face up to his, kissing her sweetly. Brushing his lips against hers, he re-captures her eyes. 

“Good, I love you too. If you said otherwise, this would be one fucked up birthday.” 

The tensions ease in her face as Halfdan pulls her in for a hug, holding her tight. They hold each other for a long while, under the moonlight with the sea kissed breeze on their skin. 

Once they part, Halfdan takes her hands into his, kissing the back of them. 

“What if we fuck this up? Neither of us is really, experienced with this sort of thing,” Nikki says. 

“I have a feeling we’ll figure it out.” 

Nikki nods, her eyes on their hands. 

“Come inside, killer. Enjoy the party.” 

As his arm wraps around her lower back, Nikki thinks about how this started. She would never imagine this would be the ending. The ending to a new beginning; a new chapter of her life with Halfdan in it. 

As Halfdan watches her mingle with his friends, he entertains the idea of celebrating more birthdays. This was hands down the best one of his life. His close friends, and the woman who stole his heart. 

Though he wasn't looking for this, in fact, ran from it in his past, he would do every single step all over again to end up right here.


End file.
